


Skittles

by Blacklace



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Rainy Days, Steve brings a little surprise with him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 09:09:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2019351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blacklace/pseuds/Blacklace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky sighed, reaching out to the other pillow and crumpling the yellow sticky note in his hand. It wasn't unusal for him to wake up alone in their bed. Steve was more of  a morning person anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skittles

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written any fanfic in maybe 4 years, yet alone in a language that's not my first. So please be patient with me :) I'm still not comfortable with my writing, so it's a shorter fic.  
> Also this work isn't beta'd so I'm sorry for the mistakes there are.  
> I felt like making it fluffy, but it got out of hand a tiny bit, I guess? Might make a sequel later :)
> 
> Please enjoy! :)

_I had to run some errands. Didn't want to wake you up._   
_I'll be back soon._   
_\- Steve'_

Bucky sighed, reaching out to the other pillow and crumpling the yellow sticky note in his hand. It wasn't unusal for him to wake up alone in their bed. Steve was more of a morning person anyway. Bucky, on the other hand, liked to stay up late and then sleep in the next day. He loved waking up to a bright day rather than fumbling around in the semi-dark room.

It had its cons, though. He barely had a chance to wake up before Steve and watch him sleep. Something he remembers doing when they were younger and he promised himself to watch over Steve.

 _Seems like the shoe is on the other foot_ , thought Bucky.

He stretched lazily in the cotton sheets and looked outside the window. He could hear the soft thudding of rain. It was tapping at the cold glass, then sliding down and dancing angrily on the metal windowsill. Bucky felt lazy all over, his eyelids heavy with sleep. He wanted to shut his eyes and rest for a little longer.

But he knew too well that Steve wouldn't approve. He wanted more active life for Bucky. More socializing and culture education. Bucky hated that feeling as if he's been living under a rock ever since the war ended. But sadly enough, he's been.

Keeping Steve's words in mind, he got up from the bed and made his body work. Some mornings it was harder to get adjusted to consciousnes.

It was still strange to him. This place, Steve, his own reflection in the mirror. He was used to it by now, but still wondered where his place was.

Sometimes, when he looked into the mirror, all he could see were his own vacant eyes. He felt like a ghost dragging around a century-long dead body. The only weird thing was he couldn't smell the decomposing flesh. _Yet._

He walked through the apartment in silence, dressed in plain sweats and white cotton t-shirt. The only sound accompanying him was the humming of electronic appliances and somewhat distant whispers of the rain.

Bucky found great comfort in silence nowadays, he even enjoyed it. It wasn't the same nerve-wrecking silence he used to know from war. He remembered all too well - the absolute quietness before something horrible was about to happen. It was almost like if every living creature had known deep in every fiber and nerve that something was comming. So they fell silent. Awaiting. It made Bucky's skin crawl with anticipation and anxiety. You never knew what could possibly go down. The constant danger, adrenaline. The bittersweet taste of death on your lips as a constant reminder of who you'd signed your soul away to.

Yet he felt cold and lonely in the silent apartment now. Even if there was no apparent reason for him to feel like that.

He found himself fumbling around in the kitchen, searching for a mug and coffee. He smiled softly when a memory brushed past his thoughts. This was one of the first things Steve taught him back when they had moved in together couple months ago.

He was always grumpy in the mornings, dark shadows under his eyes, ready to murder anyone who would come between him and his coffee. But once he got it, he wasn't grumpy anymore. Just irritated.

Steve had taught him how to operate the brand new coffee maker. It wasn't difficult, Bucky always liked new technology. _Well, isn't that ironic?_ he thought, looking at his metal arm with a slight frown.

When the coffee was done brewing, Bucky poured himself a full cup and shuffled to the living room which created an open space with the kitchen. He liked this place more than any other in their apartment. Especially the large windows and wide, upholstered windowsills that were decorated with throw pillows and soft blankets for days like these.

Steve liked to sit there early in the morning, looking outside the window and drawing the scenery in front of him. He never got tired of it. Sometimes Bucky would join him when he jostled awake from one of his dreams and found out that he'd been alone in bed already. He would pad to the living room, creeping up behind Steve, blanket all wrapped up around him.

Bucky would snuggle to his side, lay his chin on Steve's shoulder and watch him work his magic. He could stay like this for hours, mesmerized by the smooth lines and quiet scraping. Sometimes dozing off as the soft scraping of the pencil sent him right off.

Even now the memory opened something up in the Winter Soldier. The familiar, yet strange warmth coiling in his chest. When he caught his own reflection in the window, he saw that he was smiling. A soft, small smile playing on his lips. He was so consumed in his own thoughts that he didn't register the hot coffee burning his hand. It hurt. But Bucky knew worse. He ignored the pain, completely absorbed in the moment.

After a while he set the mug near the window and went back to the bedroom to fetch himself a hoodie. He couldn't help it. Despite being a supersoldier and having an incredibly fast metabolism, he felt the cold settling deep within his bones.

Usually, when he felt cold, Steve would be there to lock him in his strong arms, radiating body heat and rubbing circles in Bucky's lover back. Bucky would go pliant withing seconds. Warmth slowly easing its way back into his veins and muscles. He'd purr like a cat.

When Bucky came back to the living room, he pulled on one of Steve's well-worn hoodies. It was soft, a dark shade of gray with white letters and a thoroughly washed out logo. It was almost impossible to make out what was the hoodie once saying.

He also took Steve's sweats earlier that morning. More by mistake than anything. They could hardly work out which clothes belonged to who. And in the end it didn't even matter, because they wore clothes about the same size anyway. The only difference being that everything was kind of tight on Steve.

Bucky sat on the cushioned windowsill and snuggled into one of the blankets, coffee mug in both hands. He was watching the rain drops contently. It was all clear in his head and he was glad. For once he didn't want to think. He wanted his senses to be overwhelmed instead. He watched the people on the ground, trying to hide away from the wet rain. He inhaled the delicious smell of his coffee. Enjoyed the warmth slowly spreading through his body.

Farther into the city Bucky tried to make out the exact shapes of the skyline. It was hidden between heavy storm clouds, covering a big part of the city from Bucky's view. Some of the tallest buildings were visible, though. But he still couldn't remember their names. Last time he was in New York, it didn't have that many skyscrapers. The only part of the city that didn't change all that much was Brooklyn. Or at least Bucky had that feeling.

He couldn't tell for sure. _Nothing felt for sure._

The rain wasn't stopping and Bucky didn't mind. It made him sleepy. He leaned in to the cushions, head resting against the cold window. The mug in his hands almost empty, warmth seeping away and into his arms.

He knew his metal arm would get warm too, but he couldn't feel it. Only the ever so light pressure from holding the mug.

He felt better. Not so cold anymore, just relaxed. He wondered what kind of errands Steve had to run. He could only imagine. Was it something with S.H.I.E.L.D? Could be. Maybe he went grocery shopping and got stuck because he saw an old granny carrying heavy bags on her own and he had to help her.

Yes, that was very Steve-like. He had a heart of gold, Bucky knew that much. He wasn't sure he understood every aspect of it, but he grasped the basic idea of helping old people and those in need. He caught himself smiling faintly at the idea of Super Soldier carrying heavy bags full of cat food and candy for grand children, talking politely to the old lady without breaking a sweat. And oh dear, was Steve in a great shape.

Bucky was sure the old lady would notice, too. And she would make polite, yet spicy comments about Steve's body. Steve would blush. Hard. Bucky chuckled. Yes, this was his Steve. The polite Super Soldier and his best friend who never found his way around ladies.

It was close to 11AM when Bucky heard the rattling of keys from the hallway. He smiled and run to the door like an impatient child waiting for their parents to come back.

"Steve!" he cried and hugged him from behind, while he was still fumbling with the lock.

"Bucky," Steve laughed and finally turned around. "Sorry I'm late. Got held up," he looked genuinely guilty.

"Did you help some old lady carry her bags again?" Bucky teased. Only then he noticed how soaked Steve was. He carried two bags with groceries and something was suspiciously moving in his jacket pocket.

"No. You see... there was this situation and I-" he didn't get the chance to finish his sentence.

"What's this, Steve?" Bucky reached to Steve's pocket when small a kitten poked it's head out and meowed forcefully. "A kitten? Really?" he laughed and took the little bundle in his hands. It was small, barely bigger than one of his hands. It was a stray. Skinny, weak and scared, looking much like Steve did before the serum happened to him.

The little kitten seeked warmth and safety.

 _Just like me_ , thought Bucky.

"I was on my way home, walking through the park when I heard this little fella meowing for dear life," Steve sighed and petted the small animal gently. "He was high up on a tree - a dog chased him there and he couldn't get down on his own. It was raining heavily and he looked exhausted, so I-"

"So you had to rescue him," Bucky chuckled and leaned in to press his lips gently against Steve's. "Sometimes I wonder whether you are real or not," he mumbled softly, looking into Steve's eyes contently.

"You don't mind, do you?" Steve asked shyly, biting his lip.

"Of course not," Bucky snorted. "I always had a thing for wet pussies," he smirked darkly and watched Steve squirm uncomfortably. "Don't worry, I like him," Bucky said eventually, looking at the kitten in his hands. It was black with white paws and white end of its tail.

Steve smiled and pecked Bucky on his cheek disappearing into the bathroom to clean himself up. Bucky was resisting the urge to join him, but the little shivering fluffball in his hands convinced him otherwise. He fetched a towel and dried the kitten gently. He was worried he'd hurt the tiny creature. That he'd break its bones and kill it. He was almost shaking with anxiety, but remembered one of the stupid joga excercises Steve made him go to and breathed deeply for a while.

As it turned out, the kitten really liked his gently rubbing because it started purring and leaning into the touch. Bucky smiled. A real smile that lit up his eyes and made his face look so much younger.

"I see you already made friends," Steve said. A warm tone in his voice caressing Bucky like a touch.

"He's okay," Bucky smiled and looked up to Steve from the floor where he was still drying the kitten.

Steve was standing in the dorway to the living room. Hair still dripping from the shower, drops of water traveling down his broad, smooth chest down to the waist line of his white sweats. Bucky wondered if he bothered with underwear.

"I think we should feed him," Steve said, trying to hide away his smug face. He knew Bucky was oggling him. And to be honest, Bucky didn't exactly try to be subtle with it. Why bother.

"But we don't have any cat food," Bucky protested with wide eyes. He didn't even know what cats usually ate. He could remember that his military squad used to have a cat to cheer them up during the cold days of war where no one knew if they were going to make it to the next day. He knew that much. Not what the cat used to eat before it was shot by their enemy.

"It's okay, I bought some meat. We can give him that. I forgot to buy pastry anyway, so I'll go back and do some more shopping," Steve said with ease, taking out the groceries and putting them away.

"I could go with you?" Bucky looked up shyly. He didn't go out that often. He was still unsure in his track, but he was getting better and better.

"If you are comfortable with it, sure," Steve flashed him a smile and bent down to press a kiss to Bucky's forehead. He could swear he was purring just like the kitten in his hands.

**^^^**

"How do you feel, Buck?" Steve gently squeezed his hand he was holding while they walked towards the grocery store. The rain finally stopped. Everything was glistening and smelling fresh - like storm.

The air was spiky despite the late sunrays that wormed their way around the tall buildings to warm the ground. Bucky leaned closer to Steve, to his heat and touch.

"I'm fine, really," he smiled and brushed his thumb over Steve's.

Bucky didn't mind being outside as long as Steve was close. He was sure that he could manage on his own, Steve often told him so. But he didn't want to. He wanted to enjoy the closenesst for as long as he could.

They had a deal. Well, it was more of a plan on how to put Bucky back into a normal life. He went to his therapy regulary, worked on gaining back his memories. He wasn't the same Bucky anymore, but Steve loved him nevertheless. They established that by the beginning of the new year Bucky would start working. Partly because they needed to pay for their apartment and other things and partly because Bucky himself felt that he's growing bored with his life.

The only thing they haven't worked out yet was what exactly should Bucky do in his new job.

"Have you thought about the name?" Steve asked and it startled Bucky a bit.

"What name?" he frowned. Steve stiffled a laugh. He didn't want to make fun of Bucky, but he looked so much like Grumpy Cat when he frowned.

"For the little fella I saved today," he said with a smile and watched as Bucky's frown faded away.

"No. Not yet," he fell silent for a while. "Have you?"

**^^^**

"All E. Cat!" said Bucky all of sudden.

"Seriously?" laughed Steve. "That is a bad pun even for you," he smirked.

Bucky folded his arms over his chest and pouted. "So what do you suggest, huh?"

"Come on, I didn't mean it like that," said Steve, smile tugging at his lips. He wrapped an arm around Bucky's shoulders and pressed him closer.

They were both sitting on the couch, watching some boring TV show, mostly cuddling and enjoying each other's company. Talking softly as if they could wake up the kitten that was fast asleep in Bucky's lap.

Steve leaned in and brushed away Bucky's hair, kissing him on his neck then under his ear, on his jaw. He cupped Bucky's face to angle him for a kiss. Bucky felt himself melting under Steve's attention.

The slow, lazy kiss slowly turned into a heated one. Bucky unfolded his arms and grabbed Steve's obnoxiously tight t-shirt. He opened his mouth, demanding a deeper kiss.

"Easy, Buck," Steve laughed, pulling away. He stole one last kiss from Bucky and then returned back to watching TV as if nothing happened. Bucky wanted to be angry with him but simply couldn't. He shuffled a bit and then laid his head on Steve's lap, the little cat still asleep on him.

"You know you avoided the subject, right?" Bucky turned his head to see Steve's reaction. Steve's fingers were tangled in his hair, playing with them, sending little waves of pleasure down his spine.

"The cat name?" Steve quirked his eyebrow.

"Yeah. What's wrong with All E. Cat?"

"Nothing," Steve smirked. "I was just thinking Skittles," he looked down at Bucky, fingers still tangled in his brown locks.

"Skittles? Like the candy?" there was a brief pause after which Bucky threw a pillow at Steve. "I hate you!" he cried and tried to cover his laughter while play-fighting Steve. He was failing miserably.

Steve was dodging Bucky's attempts at throwing pillows at him and was laughing hysterically.

They ended up breathless on top of each other with stupid smiles on their faces. Little kitten already on the arm rest, looking confused and sleepy.

"Come here, boy, we're done fighting," Bucky breathed out and took the black and white cat into his hands. It purred quietly until it settled on his lap once more.

"So what do you think?" Steve asked softly, brushing away the stray hair from Bucky's face.

"I think I might like Skittles better, but... I'm probably gonna hate you for it a little bit longer," he pouted.

"I'll survive," Steve whispered and suddenly he was all too close to Bucky's neck again. Hot lips on his skin finding their way up to his earlobe. He bit down, worrying his earlobe between his teeth. Bucky exhaled shakily, eyes screwed shut from the sudden pleasure. Steve nuzzled his neck, placing open-mouthed kisses over his pulse point. Pushing his tongue a bit harder each time, eliciting beautiful mewls from Bucky.

One of Steve's hands wormed its way under Bucky's hoodie, resting heavily on his stomach. Bucky whimpered, feeling humiliated already from all the noises spilling from his mouth. Steve scraped his nails gently over his abs, causing him to shudder.

"You don't have to hold back," hot breath brused against his cheek. A tingling sensation that Bucky loved.

He felt hot. Too hot. He pawed at the hem of his hoodie and whined "Off. Now."

Steve smirked knowingly and helped him to get rid of the clothing. As soon as the hoodie hit the ground, Steve was back at Bucky's neck. Sucking and nipping the sensitive flesh until it bruised beautifuly. He licked over the marked skin and moved further down to Bucky's exposed collarbone. He liked the see-through white cotton v-neck on Bucky. It left little to his imagination when Bucky got hot and bothered like this.

Steve smirked over the soft skin and bit down. Bucky barely stiffled a moan.

"S-Steve, the cat," he whimpered helplessly.

"What about the cat baby?" Steve mumbled, trailing kisses along his collar bone, huge hand splayed across his left peck, playing with his hardening nipple.

"I can't, he's- damn you Rogers," Bucky yanked Steve's hair, baring his throat in one swift movement. _Two can play this game._

"First - we're gonna put Mr. Skittles to his basket," he nearly growled, teeth skimming along the tender column of Steve's neck. "Then we're fucking until you pass out."

"That might take a while," Steve smirked, licking Bucky's lips cheekily.

"We'll see about that, cap," Bucky flashed him a toothy grin before letting go completely. He got up from the couch, cocky grin playing across his lips. "See you in a bit, Rogers," he winked and walked away with Skittles in his hands.

 

 


End file.
